


Marvel

by iavenjqasdf



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sex, Fingering, M/M, NSFW, referenced orgasm denial, sub/dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/pseuds/iavenjqasdf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryouma is a marvel in bed, and Marx knows it</p><p>Nagamas gift for starichampion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starichampion](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=starichampion).



> My nagamas gift for starichampion! Took an embarassingly long time to finish, but hope it's satisfactory! Merry nagamas, you sinner! ;)

There was no way around it; Ryouma was marvelous in bed.

Of course, it was rarely in an actual bed that their encounters would take place. Sometimes he’d insist Marx stay after everyone left a meeting to take him on the table, sending (probably important) papers scattering to the floor. Sometimes it was against a wall, in a rush to finish before someone would stumble upon them, an idea that aroused Marx more than he’d like to admit. The rare times they met in the bedroom tended to be reserved for more special occasions, when they had the luxury of time to prepare and truly make love.

This was not one of those times.

Marx marveled at the way Ryouma was able to continue thrusting into him as he let go of him momentarily, leaving him pinned to the wall, supported only by his legs wrapped around Ryouma’s toned waist. The swordsman used his newly freed hands to tear open Marx’s shirt, growling as he took hold of him once more, pulling him close as he sunk his teeth into his collarbone, tasting the salt on his skin as he pounded into him.

Marx’s fingers scrabbled at Ryouma’s back, trying to latch onto something to anchor himself against the tides of pleasure crashing around him. His nails dug into the flushed skin of the Hoshidan’s shoulder blades, and he let out a cry as Ryouma slammed into him with renewed fervor, driven by the added sensation. He sped up his strokes, sinking in almost to the hilt before pulling back. With each meeting of their hips, Marx felt the tip of Ryouma’s cock brush against the tiny spot inside him, grinding away any lingering composure he may have had. His moans became more wanton, his lust worn more unashamedly on his face with each prod at that magnificent bundle of nerves.

“Gods, I love seeing you like this,” Ryouma snarled, pulling Marx into a frenzied kiss. Marx eagerly surrendered his mouth to the invading tongue, powerless to resist its assault on his own. He gave himself entirely to Ryouma, eager to bring pleasure to the Hoshidan prince. But Ryouma never let him forget he was more than that. He always held Marx after the act, whispering how well he did as they bathed in the sweaty afterglow of their lovemaking.

And it felt marvelous, of course.

Marx was a world away, lost in a haze of warm bliss when Ryouma’s orgasm came, barely registering the hot seed coating his insides. He noticed he’d already come as well, judging from the warmth dripping off his abs, yet he remained hard. Something about Ryouma made him keep going far past his normal limits, and he loved every second of it.

Ryouma noticed too. “Still want more, huh?” he teased, wrapping a hand around Marx’s cock and giving it a few pumps. Marx yelped; he had forgotten how sensitive it was, and once again he was under Ryouma’s spell, unable to even string together a coherent sentence.

“Ry- Ryouma, I- AH! Ah, I want… want to-” Marx stammered, hips twitching at every stroke as he realized Ryouma was still inside him. He was smirking, an infuriating expression Marx had come to associate with domination like this.

“Use your words, Marx. What is it you want?” Ryouma grinned, speeding up his strokes. Marx groaned, half in agony, knowing he wouldn’t last long at this rate.

“I want t-to- FUCK! I want to fuck you!” he managed at last, and Ryouma suddenly pulled out of him, leaving Marx clenching at nothing, cum dripping from his suddenly empty hole.

“Well, why didn’t you say so?” Ryouma grinned again, letting Marx regain his footing as he let go to reach for the lubricant he’d left nearby. Marx’s knees were wobbling from the intensity of the fuck, but he maintained his balance as Ryouma tossed the vial his way. There was just enough left for one more time, and it would be a few days before he could send for more. He needed to make this count.

He slathered his erection with the slick substance, and poured the remainder onto the fingers that were now knuckle-deep in Ryouma, who stood leaning against the wall. It didn’t take long for the swordsman to stretch enough to accomodate Marx, but the way he curled his fingers into his prostate made this part just as enjoyable as what followed.

“Enough teasing. Get in there!” he commanded, and Marx was all to eagerly to comply. He sunk all the way in right on the first thrust, eliciting a rare moan from Ryouma as he held him in place for a moment, savoring the marvelous heat enveloping his erection. Ryouma brought his hips back, silently prompting Marx to start moving already.

Unlike his blond partner, Ryouma wasn’t very vocal during sex. The occasional grunt or hiss was all Marx had to go on, but he had very quickly learned what Ryouma liked, especially after the latter declared Marx wasn’t allowed to come until he did. Between the sounds and the biting and the wild mane of hair that cascaded down his shoulders, Marx almost felt like he was with a beast rather than a man, a literal animal in bed.

But Ryouma was no animal. Before Marx was the purest definition of man, all sculpted muscle and rough demeanor and sweat and _oh gods_ Marx was close. He was too far gone to ask Ryouma if he was as well, and silently prayed he wouldn’t be the first to finish this time. It was hard enough to hold back around him without the denied orgasm that was the standard punishment for Marx’s disobedience.

Marx’s prayers were answered when Ryouma came with a howl, spattering the wall in front of him with jism as his spasms brought Marx over the edge as well. Nothing in the world could compare to the feeling of releasing inside him like this, the intensity of the sensations bringing honest-to-god tears to Marx’s eyes. He wished it could last forever, but alas, he came down from his high eventually, breathing heavily as exhaustion replaced ecstacy.

“That… that was amazing,” Marx panted, still balls-deep in Ryouma as he draped himself over the swordsman’s back, the scent of sex slowly finding its way to his nostrils.

“I always am,” Ryouma smiled, turning his head to kiss Marx on the lips, the relatively chasteness a tell that he was done for the day as well. By the time Marx pulled out and cleaned up, Ryouma was positively bubbly, smiling and gently humming to himself as he dressed, and departing with another gentle kiss to Marx’s lips.

The man was an enigma at times, but he always left Marx feeling marvelous.


End file.
